Electrical solitons are voltage pulses that can propagate along non-linear transmission lines with minimal distortion. As such, electrical solitons can be transmitted at higher efficiency and/or greater rates than conventional systems driving pulses on linear transmission lines.
While conventional soliton generators, in the form of soliton oscillators, have been created, such circuits have not proved practical of feasible for fabrication in integrated circuit form, particularly at very small geometries (i.e., 65 nm or smaller).